Greener Pastures
by BookLover91
Summary: Bella is dieing because of a hit and run. All Edward’s P.O.V. I know I’m bad at tittles and summaries
1. Chapter 1        Story

**Greener Pastures.**

**Just a note to say I don't own Twilight or any of the associated characters. Italics are his thoughts or the thoughts of others.**

Summary: Bella is dieing because of a hit and run. All Edward's P.O.V. I know I'm bad at tittles and summaries

'_The Lord is my shepherd;_

_I shall not want. _

_He makes me lie down in greener pastures;_

_He leads me beside the still waters.'_

_Psalm 23:1-2_

_The good news bible _

It has been two months since I had to leave Bella for her own safety; it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. As always my thoughts were of her and only her. When I returned to my apartment; I could no longer stay with Carlisle and Esme because of what my emotions were doing to Jasper. I sensed two minds behind my door; it was only Alice and Jasper. '_Poor Edward when he finds out, it's going to destroy him' _Alice thought. _What's going to destroy me? _I wondered. Slowly I unlocked the door and entered "Edward…" Alice said in a depressed voice "Alice what's wrong? What happened?" I asked concerned. "Bella is… Bella was in a hit and run accident Edward, she's not going to make it Edward" Alice said as close to tears as a vampire could get. As soon as she finished I was already out the door driving as fast as my car could back to Forks Washington.

I arrived at Forks hospital I walk up to the receptionist and asked "Isabella Swan?" I was directed to room 401. My mind was going a mile a minuet I struggled to keep at a human pace I wanted to run at my vampiric speed to her side but sadly there were people in the hallway. The second I entered her room I was at her side in the blink of the eye with her clammy hand in mine. I could tell Charlie had been here recently his scent still lingered in the room. I was sobbing for my love, my angel, my existence, my Bella. "Bella … Bella please stay with me, Bella please don't leave me!" I half begged half cried. I could hear the steady but slow beeping of the heart rate monitor. I held her wrist to my nose so I could inhale her amazing but weakened scent; it could only mean one thing there was not enough blood to keep her heart beating during the change. "Edward…" my angel called out to me "Bella I'm right here, Bella I'm sorry for leaving, Bella please don't leave me I love you, I need you" I said desperately.

"Edward I want you to know I love you, always have always will." My angel told me weakly "I love you to, Bella you are my existence please don't leave me" I told her. "Edward love you, Goodbye Edward" she said with her last breath than all that could be heard was the steady beep of her heart flatling on the monitor. I gathered her up into my arms and held her one last time. I felt my cold, dead heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces, the only consolation I had was that I got to tell my angel that I loved her and say my goodbyes.

In a blink of an eye I was out of the hospital and in the parking lot. At that moment Emmet grabbed my arms and said to me "Edward we all know that you plan to do, please just wait till after the funeral please". I looked up and saw my family all with the same look of misery on each of their faces. I felt the strangest feeling I ever felt since I was changed, I felt tears fall down my face and I thorough vampires could never cry.

I stayed till after the funeral on my only love, Bella. I said my goodbyes to my family before driving the airport. I was going to carry out my plan to follow my angel out of this world.

I was dead to the world on the flight I ignored all the throughs of the people surrounding me. When I arrived I hot wired a car and drove to Vatican City to make my peace with the world and to ask for forgiveness for my sins that I committed and that I will commit. Than I drove to Volterra the mythical home of the Volturi the royalty of vampires.

When I arrived I went to Aro and asked for death but when he realised my gift he denied my request, he asked me to join him and become one of his guards. I declined his offer and climbed up the clock tower in the square it was one of there feast days and the main square was packed with tourists and locals. I remembered how much Bella love my skin when it glitters like thousands of tiny diamonds because of the sun, I removed my shirt and stood looking down at the crowd. I was going invoke the Voluri to end my pitiful existence.

When the clock struck noon I jumped of the tower onto the crowd my skin sparking as a plummeted down. The crowed watched as I stood up and brushed my self off, of course Aro had ordered two guards to follow me.

They grabbed me and dragged me into an ally and tore me to pieces with my last unneeded breath I looked up to the heavens and called out "Bella I'll be there soon!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw the pearly white gates of heaven open to me I walked through them after a nod from St Peter. In side was a meadow exactly like the one Bella and I spent that one glorious day. Looking down expecting to see my skin glittering but it wasn't it looked the same as it did when I was human. Looking around I say my angel Bella. We ran towards each other I gathered her up in my arms and held her to me.

Bella than looked up into my eyes kissed me gently on my lips. We both heard the sound of a person polity clearing their throat to get our attention. I looked up and saw the happy faces of my mother and father. "Mother, father I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, my sole mate Bella" I said with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2 notice

**Author's note:**

Hi,

I'm back I have posted an another story for twilight it's called morning after here is the Summary.

one night Edward gives into the monster within and accidentally bites Bella. Will she become a vampire? Or will she pass on to what ever is waiting for us when we die? WARNING MY FRIENDS THINK THAT THIS IS MORBID.

So check it out and tell me what you think.

BookLover91


End file.
